The Italian Job 2003
thumb|350px|left The Italian Job 2003 הוא סרט המשך ל The Italian Job 1969. עוסק ב:Action | Crime | Thriller. כנופיה של שודדים, ובראשם בעל הקריירה פלילית צ 'רלי קרוקר, יוצר פקק תנועה הגדול ביותר בהיסטוריה לוס אנג' לס, לעל מנת להשלים את ביצוע הגניבה של מטילי זהב. הם נעזרים במיני קופר שלהם, שהם קטנים מספיק כדי לנהוג על המדרכות, כדי שיוכלו לעשות להתפקות ממנה לפני פקק מנקה. נכתב על ידי מארק קמרון אחרי צ 'ארלי והצוות שלו הצליחו בשוד המושלם להניח את ידם על עשרות מיליוני דולרים של זהב בוונציה, איטליה שהם חייבים להתגבר על הבגידה של אחד משלהם, אשר בתורו הורג אחר חברו לתבוע רווחים חולה-gotten שלהם עוד שוד טק. נכתב על ידי FMJ_Joker בוונציה, איטליה, צוות של גנבים מומחה שולף שוד נועזים של 35 מיליון דולר ב ומטילי זהב. אחד הגנבים בוגד חבריו swipes הזהב עבור עצמו. שנה לאחר מכן, בלוס אנג 'לס, חברי הצוות ששרדו ליצור תוכנית חכמה וערמומית לגנוב בחזרה את הזהב לנקום על הבוגד. נכתב על ידי מייקל התוכנית הייתה ללא רבב ... העבודה בוצעה באופן מושלם ... הבריחה היתה נקייה. המוח רק איום גנב צ 'רלי קרוקר לא ראיתי בא היה חבר הצוות שלו. לאחר מסירה מדהימה שוד מטילי זהב מתוך ארמון שמרו בכבדות בונציה, איטליה, צ 'רלי וחבורתו - האיש סטיב בפנים, גאון מחשבים לייל, wheelman רוב נאה, חומרי נפץ מומחה שמאל האוזן ואת safecracker הוותיק ג' ון ברידג '- לא יכול מאמינים כאשר אחד מהם יתברר crosser פעמיים. הזן סטלה, עצבים יפה של safecracker פלדה, מי מצטרף צ 'רלי והחבורה שלו לשעבר כשהם פעל backstabber לקליפורניה, שם הם מתכננים לגנוב מחדש את הזהב על ידי הקשה לתוך המערכת לוס אנג' לס תנועה מלאה, לתמרן אותות ויצירת אחד הפקקים הגדולים בתולדות לוס אנג 'לס. עכשיו העבודה היא לא השוחד, זה נקמה על. נכתב על ידי averagefilms אתר IMDB plot summary A gang of robbers, lead by career criminal Charlie Croker, create the largest traffic jam in Los Angeles history, giving them time to pull off a theft of gold bullion. They get away in their Mini Coopers, which are small enough to drive on sidewalks so they can make a clean get away before the traffic jam clears. Written by Mark Cameron After Charlie and his crew pull off a picture perfect heist of tens of millions of dollars worth of gold in Venice, Italy they must overcome the betrayal of one of their own who in turn kills another teammate to reclaim their ill-gotten gains in yet another high tech heist. Written by FMJ_Joker In Venice, Italy, a team of expert theives pulls a daring heist of 35 million dollars in bars of gold. One of the theives betrays his companions and swipes the gold for himself. One year later, in Los Angeles, the surviving team members create a smart and devious plan to steal back the gold and get their revenge on the traitor. Written by Michael The plan was flawless... the job was executed perfectly... the escape was clean. The only threat mastermind thief Charlie Croker never saw coming was a member of his own crew. After pulling off an amazing gold bullion heist from a heavily guarded palazzo in Venice, Italy, Charlie and his gang -- inside man Steve, computer genius Lyle, wheelman handsome Rob, explosives expert Left-Ear and veteran safecracker John Bridger - can't believe when one of them turns out to be a double-crosser. Enter Stella, a beautiful nerves-of-steel safecracker, who joins Charlie and his former gang when they follow the backstabber to California, where they plan to re-steal the gold by tapping into Los Angeles' traffic control system, manipulating signals and creating one of the biggest traffic jams in LA history. Now the job isn't the payoff, it's about payback. Written by averagefilms הויקיפדיה העברית הג'וב האיטלקי (באנגלית]: The Italian Job) הוא סרט פעולהמשנת 2003, בבימויו של פ. גארי גריי. בסרט מככבים השחקנים מארק וולברג, דונלד סאת'רלנד, אדוארד נורטון, שרליז ת'רון, סת' גרין, מוז דףו ג'ייסון סטטהאם . הסרט הינו הפקה מחודשת לסרטו של מייקל קיין הג'וב האיטלקי בעל אותו השם מ-1969 הסרט צולם ברובו ב ונציה , וב לוס אנג'לס את הסרט הפיצה חברת ההפצה פרמאונט. "הג'וב האיטלקי" זכה להצלחה רבה עם שחרורו בקיץ 2003, וגרף מעל ל-170 מיליון דולר ברחבי העולם. הביקורות על הסרט היו באופן כללי טובות. דווח על פיתוח לסרט המשך כבר מ-2004, אך עקב בעיות בהפקה נדחה מועד יציאתו של הסרט ל-2009. עלילה בונציה שבאיטליה, מטלפן פורץ הכספות בדימוס, ג'ון בריג'ר (דונלד סאת'רלנד) לבתו סטלה (שרליז ת'רון) ומספר לה שהוא משתתף במשימת השוד האחרונה שלו. בסיום השיחה הוא נפגש עם צ'ארלי קרוקר (מארק וולברג) המתכנן הגאוני של הפריצה. הצוות כולל שישה אנשים. השוד מוכתר כהצלחה, אך מסתיים בבגידתו של סטיב שגוזל מהם, בסיוע ממספר חברים, את כל מטילי הזהב בשווי 35 מיליון דולר. סטיב הורג את ג'ון בריג'ר ומנסה להרוג את האחרים. השודדים מהחבורה המקורית, וביניהם צ'ארלי, אשר שרדו את מעשה הבגידה של סטיב מחליטים לנקום את נקמתם ואת נקמתו של ג'ון, שהיה חביב על כולם. הם מנסים לגייס את עזרתה של בתו של ג'ון, סטלה, אשר במקצועה פורצת כספות מומחית, אשר בתחילה מסרבת להצטרף, אך משנה את דעתה על מנת לנקום את מות אביה.חבורתו של צ'ארלי עוקבת אחרי סטיב שבינתיים מנסה להיפטר מהזהב ומוכר אותו לסוחר זהב. לרוע מזלו של הסוחר- הוא מתעניין במקורו של הזהב, וסטיב הלחוץ רוצח אותו. בן דודו של הנרצח חבר ב כנופיה של אוקראינים ורוצה לנקום את מותו של בן דודו. הוא חושד בצ'ארלי שנאלץ להתמודד איתו ולשכנע אותו שסטיב הוא הרוצח. הכנופיה מחליטה לעבוד על סטיב, התוכנית היא - סטלה תקבע איתו דייט בזהות בדויה במטרה להבריז לו ובזמן שהוא מחכה לבואה במסעדה - הם יפרצו לבית אשר בו מוחזק הזהב. התוכניות משתבשות כשהם נוכחים לדעת שלשכניו של סטיב יש מסיבה באותו הערב, והם מחליטים לבטל את התוכנית כדי שלא יהיו יותר מידי עדים. סטלה מגיעה לפגישה עם סטיב, שבמהלך הפגישה מגלה מי היא באמת ומהם מניעיה. על פי סימן שלה - נכנסים כל שאר החבורה למסעדה וסטיב נוכח לדעת שהם לא מתים, אלא קיימים ופועלים כדי לנקום בו. סטיב מבין שהם יודעים את מיקומה של הכספת שלו ומחליט להעביר אותה, החבורה עוקבת אחריו בעזרת לייל (סת' גרין), גאון מחשבים, שלטענתו המציא את חברת "נאפסטר" ומתעקש להיקרא כך. לייל פורץ למערכת הבקרה של הרמזורים בלוס אנג'לס וכך ניתן לעקוב אחר המשאיות בשידור חי וגם לשלוט ברמזורים והיכולת ליצור פקקים. בינתיים צ'ארלי, סטלה, רוב היפה (ג'ייסון סטטהאם) המומחה המכני, ו"אוזן שמאלית" (מוז דף) המומחה החצי חירש לחומרי נפץ וייצור פצצות, נוסעים במהירות בשלוש מכוניות מיני קופר אל תוך תחנת הרכבת התחתית ויורדים לתעלת הרכבת. לייל שולט במערכת הבקרה של הרכבת מה שנותן לאחרים מרווח זמן לפוצץ את הכביש שמתחת למשאית עם הכספת, לפתוח את הכספת ולשדוד את הזהב בחזרה. סטיב שעוקב אחריהם כל הזמן במסוק, עורך מרדף במכונית, ומצליח לעכב את צ'ארלי שבורח ממנו, סטיב שודד מכונית ורודף אחריו עד למקום המפגש של החבורה. סטיב מנסה לשכנע את העובד במוסך לשתף איתו פעולה, העובד משתכנע למראית עין, אך הוא באמת חלק מהחבורה של צ'ארלי. לפתע מופיעה הכנופיה של האוקראינים, וסטיב מאיים עליהם באקדח, ובזה גורם להם להתרגז ולאיים עליו באקדחיהם. סטיב מנסה לשכנע אותם לעזוב אותו על ידי שוחד בזהב (שכבר לא אצלו) אם יעזרו לו, צ'ארלי שחשב על סיטואציה זו מראש, כבר עשה עסקה עם האוקראינים, וסטיב נלקח על ידם. החבורה נוטלת את הזהב שהרוויחו בחזרה, ומרימה כוסית לזכרו של אביה של סטלה. במהלך כתוביות הסיום, מסופר על סופו של כל אחד מהחבורה. צוות השחקנים הערות שוליים קישורים חיצוניים * האתר הרשמי קטגוריה:סרטי פעולה